


Say No to This

by allixiler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Simon defies Negan's orders against his better judgement.
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Say No to This

He watched as you twirled the black pen between your delicate fingers, mindlessly fiddling with it as you listened in to Negan’s words. His eyes dragged over your knuckles as they moved each time you rotated the plastic writing utensil. He had seen your hands at work time and time again. They way you guided between tasks so efficiently and so perfectly. The way you gently rested a hand on the back of someone who needed consoling. They were so soft looking, so skilled. He wondered how they would feel if they were to drag across his muscular core. He imagined you expertly unbuckling his belt and letting your fingers wrap around the elastic waistband of his boxers. You would slowly reach your hand downward and-

“Simon!” A loud, booming voice interrupted his sinful thoughts; “Are you paying attention?”

He blinked and jerked his head ever so, bringing him back to reality. He realized Negan had been previously speaking to him and his daydreaming caused him to completely miss it. 

“Yeah, boss. I’m with you.” Simon said slyly to recover himself.

Negan stared at him for a second through slightly squinted eyes. He knew something was preoccupying Simon’s thought. Miraculously, he decided not to say anything…yet. He continued talking and a silent sigh escaped Simon’s chest once he realized he was off the hook. His gaze returned to you, a hard blush crept onto his cheeks when he saw you were already looking at him. You had the faintest amused smirk on your face following Simon’s call out from Negan. You raised a brow briefly and looked back towards Negan who was still chatting away. 

Simon let his mind begin to wander again. This time focusing on your body as a whole. Your supple skin, your dazzling eyes, your stunning smile that could stop him dead in his tracks. He fantasized of how you would feel underneath him and how his hands would explore every square inch of you. On the other hand, how much he wanted you on top of him. Now there was a thought. His hands would grip your hips to keep you from straying too far, his own heart skipping a beat each time you whimpered out his nam-

He mentally scolded himself for letting his trance take him too far again. He could not be thinking of you in this way. He knew all the details of how Negan had been scoping you out for months. He was building up to the inevitable marriage proposal. The promise of easy living and free will set to The Sanctuary’s standards. How could you turn that down? He had to get it together. If Negan found out that Simon had it bad for the same woman that he did then there was no way they’d never cross paths again. Negan would make sure of it. 

After some time, everyone in the room was dismissed from their seats. Negan told everybody they could leave. Well, almost everybody. 

“Except you,” Negan ordered, pointing towards Simon; “You stick around for a minute.”

You paused for a moment as you exited, giving him a reassuring look. Simon’s sights lingered at the doorway that was now empty, which only furthered Negan’s suspicions. Once Negan had Simon’s attention, the interrogation began;

“Simon, you would agree that you’re my best guy right? My most trusted savior?” He asked sitting in the chair next to Simon. 

“I absolutely am.” Simon replied without hesitation. 

Negan nodded, his tongue resting on the inside of his cheek in thought;

“And I can always depend on you to tell the truth?” Negan questioned.

“Always.” Simon bantered back.

“To have my back no matter what?”

“Damn straight.”

“And to respect my every desire and wish?”

Simon paused. He got a sick feeling as to where this was going. He shifted in his seat to sit up a little taller, ready to defend himself. 

“I suppose so.” He said knowing good and well that wasn’t the answer he wanted to hear. 

Negan’s cocky smile never once left his face as the rest of the conversation followed suit.

“As my right-hand man I expect you to stay by my side. Not in front of me. “I expect for you to stay out of my way,” He said uncrossing his legs and leaning forward to be closer to Simon; “That includes getting out from between me and Miss Hot Stuff who you seem to be very distracted by.” 

Simon’s jaw clenched and his blood went cold. He hated when he talked about you like that. You were more than a prized trophy wife. You deserved someone who would actually care about you. Simon didn’t say anything, curious to see what Negan would say.

“This is a gentle reminder that I have my radar set on [Y/N]. Now do I have to worry about you and her?” He asked, his pupils growing at the words; “If something’s going on between you and her, this is your last chance to end that shit.”

Simon was getting angry. One, because Negan had no business getting into his personal life. Two, he was angry at himself for not pursuing you himself.

“Nothing’s going on. I can assure you of that.” He said attempting to keep his tone normal. 

It was the truth after all, but he’d deny anything Negan asked.

“So, you have no feelings towards [Y/N]?” Negan asked to confirm

Prick.

“I don’t.”

“You’re gonna stay away from her?”

Oh, fuck him.

“If that’s what you want then yes.”

Negan leaned back in his seat. He was satisfied with what he was hearing. 

“Good. You can go now.” Negan instructed.

Simon left the table, feeling like his head had been taken off his body and kicked around like a soccer ball. What the hell was that? Was he threatening him over you? It was insanity. But Simon knew one thing for sure. 

He wasn’t letting you go that easily.

__  
A few days passed and Simon was careful with how often he conversed with you. He wasn’t going to totally stop speaking to you or hanging out with you when he had a spare moment. That wasn’t fair to you. It was frustrating how oblivious you were to the situation. It wasn’t your fault, but Simon knew how it would be easier if you just knew what was going on. Simon somewhat heeded Negan’s warning, but he was cautious when Negan asked Simon of a simple task.

Simon’s boots made heavy sounds as he made his way down the hall that led to your room. It seemed a little late for Negan to be sending Simon to deliver something to your room. Couldn’t this wait until tomorrow? If Negan didn’t want Simon with you, then why send him on this mission? It was odd. Something tricky was at play. 

Simon knocked on your door and tucked the tattered box under his arm. He heard some scuffling on the other side before you opened the door with a grin. Simon’s legs almost gave out from under him at the sight of you. Your hair in its resting state, your usual work clothes were changed out for a t-shirt and shorts. 

“Hey, Simon. What’s up?” You asked sweetly.

God, you were so cute.

“Special delivery from the man himself.” Simon said turning on his charm. 

He presented the box to you, accepting your invitation inside. Out of habit, he crashed into the armchair that was just a ways from your bed. He was so at ease with you. He wasn’t even thinking of what Negan had said just a few days before. 

“Interesting. Well, let’s have a look.” You said rather unenthusiastically. 

Simon watched from where he was sitting, his stomach almost bottoming out when he saw what it was. Your own skin flushed when you lifted the black material from the box. This had to be the shortest dress you had ever seen. 

“Woah. That’s a number right there!” You exclaimed with a laugh.

“I’ll say.” Simon replied, a little relieved that you thought it was funny.

“You said Negan sent this? That’s a little weird. Only his wives would ever wear this…” You said with a giggle, but once you connected the dots, it suddenly wasn’t funny anymore; “Oh.”

You knew what this was. This was the first of many persuasions to get you to marry Negan. You had no interest in Negan. You didn’t care how many perks you got from it. You didn’t want him. You did, however, have your heart set on a different special someone. 

He was seeming to glow in the dim lighting of you room. You kept the lights to a minimum, because it felt a little more cozy at night. You had gone to bed so many nights thinking of him and how you wanted him next to you. His arms around you, safe in his presence. You wanted to be his and his only. You dreamed of how his hands would feel on your body, his lips on your neck. You longed for him. 

A devious smile returned to your face, trying to lighten the mood;

“I guess I should try this on, yeah?” You asked innocently. 

Simon’s heart felt like it stopped for a second. His head was resting in his hand, he physically remained unchanged, but his brain was short circuiting. 

“I…what?” He asked to be sure this was happening. 

“Yeah! I want your opinion on it. You’re always honest with me.” You said scurrying off the the attached bathroom to change. 

Simon laughed deeply. Oh, if only he knew the things he could tell you. You made small talk as you slipped into the black dress. It was fitting. It was rather pretty. The skirt just barely made it to mid-thigh. This was definitely a Negan’s wife kind of outfit. When you stepped out of the bathroom, Simon’s face went ghostly white. 

Oh my God.

You were gorgeous, sexy, stunning, and all the above. He was surprised he didn’t actually lose consciousness. It took everything in him not to just lunge himself at you and push you onto the bed. You looked phenomenal. He had never seen you this way. 

“So….what do you think?” You asked. 

Truthfully, you had no idea how he felt. You wouldn’t have let your friendship remain that way if you had known sooner. This was Simon’s chance. He knew now why Negan sent him here. Negan knew that you’d be excited to try it on and would show it off in front of him. Negan was putting him to the test. 

“What do I think?” He asked lowly, standing from his seat; “I think you look absolutely amazing.”

You blushed, not exactly expecting that response. Simon was right in front of you now, looking down at your features. He was conflicted with a million thoughts running through his head. If he took his chance and had his way with you and Negan found out? You’d both be in for a world of trouble. But if he didn’t then he’d never be satisfied. 

“Awh, you’re just saying that.” You said rather coy like.

“No, I’m not. You look really fucking good.” He drawled.

Your heart was racing now. You literally just a raise of your feet and you’d be at his lips. You both knew what would go down if you let this happen and Negan found out. Your voice lowered to a whisper;

“There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Every neuron in Simon’s head was screaming at him to turn away now. To reject your equivalent feelings. Simon was ecstatic that you were on the same page as him. It made it so much harder to turn away from you. He didn’t care about Negan anymore. His heart was in just the right place.

“I have to tell you. I’ve wanted you for so long.” He confessed.

Here he was in front of you, everything he had ever wanted about to come true if he just made a move. He didn’t know how to say no to this. How could he say no to this? 

“Tell me how you want me.” You purred. His brain kept telling him the same thing over and over.

Say no to this. 

He didn’t listen. 

He kissed you with everything he had. His hands immediately grabbing the backs of your thighs to wrap you around him. This was it. This was the moment. He pushed you onto the bed, your sounds and noises prompting him further. Something changed in Simon in that moment. He didn’t care about Negan or what he had said. He didn’t care about the consequences. 

Because you were worth it.


End file.
